Rules to Seduce
by AgentCandy203
Summary: Most people believe that women are impossible. Wrong! When the boys are forced to seduce the Cahill girls by a fangirl, will they get the girl? Or will they remain forever alone? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random Fanfic I came up with while watching T.V.**

**It kinda happened like this:**

**I was watching Criminal Minds, and the episode was about a serial killer who picked women in bars by seducing them. Apparently he learned how to do so with this guy who was a total jerk, who said that women liked to be treated badly. Then, someone in other T.V show said that we were impossible. After a couple of hours, I realized that almost show said the same. And here it is, a Fanfic about how seduce women! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or anything else!**

_**XxXxXxXxXx Everyone seems normal until you get to know them XxXxXxXxXx**_

The younger generation of male Cahills' sat at the large dining table. In the centre of it, lied a white envelopment, the Cahill crest all over it.

They looked at each other carefully and then back to the letter.

"Does anyone know what's with the ninja duck next to me?" Asked a rather disturbed Phoenix. It was true; there _was _ninja duck next to him.

"I have no idea" replied Ian, in a kind of nice way.

He poked it, and since nothing happened, threw it away.

"Oh, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Ned reached for the letter and opened it.

He read it to himself and sighed. A good sign that it wasn't so bad.

"Well? What does it says?" asked Hamilton.

Ned read it out loud.

_Hello, dear and young Cahills:_

_I noticed how most men don't understand that women like to be treated well. So I decided to teach you how to pick up women! Under the table you'll find a book that says what Cahill girl you're going to seduce and how to do so. Remember: Every woman is different, so if one of you success but the others don't, do not try to cheat!_

_Go on, and may Apollo and Aphrodite be ever in your favour!_

_-AgentCandy203._

They all blinked a few times before they understood. Dan was sitting next to Phoenix and they bumped onto each other's head when they tried to grab the book.

It looked new, but the page's borders were yellow.

Each chapter had their names, and Dan went to chapter number five, Phoenix's.

"Phoenix, my buddy, you'll have to seduce…" Dan started, and cracked up when he read the name "Natalie!"

"What?!" Phoenix exclaimed, snapping the book out of Dan's hands. He paled when he saw it was true, and Ian's glare.

Decided to draw the attention away from him, he looked in chapter one, Dan's, who was the "lucky" girl that was going to be seduced by El Dweebo.

"Dan, you have Reagan" said Phoenix before bursting out laughing. Dan blushed a dark shade of pink and muttered something under his breath.

Ian snatched the book from Phoenix and searched for Hamilton's chapter.

"Hamilton, you'll have to seduce Sinead" Ian informed him. The Starlings were glaring at Hamilton, who found a sudden interest on his shoes.

"What about you?" Hamilton asked him. Ian looked for his chapter and blushed.

"Amy" he murmured quietly. That earned some laughter in the room.

Ian and Hamilton looked at each other and said together:

"Change? Yeah"

"What about us?" asked Ted, Ned and Jonah.

Hamilton looked for Ted's chapter.

"Ted, you got… Jane" he got a wicked smile on his face, and Ted blushed. Everyone knew he had a crush on her; well, everyone but Jane.

"Ned got Madison…" Hamilton glared at Ned, who blushed and looked down. "And Jonah got Nellie"

With that, they all grabbed their chapter's page, and left to seduce Cahills.

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Short, I know. But this is only the prologue; I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer… **

**This was inspired by two things: **

**The Art of Seduction, by AmberCahill and the fact that most men think that women are impossible. **

**These are the girls each boy will have to seduce:**

**Dan - Reagan**

**Ian - Sinead**

**Hamilton – Amy**

**Ted – Jane**

**Ned – Madison**

**Phoenix – Natalie**

**Jonah – Nellie**

**Sorry if I forgot**** anyone… **

**Until next time! **

**-Marian **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I forgot to say the ages before so here they are:**

**Ian and Amy are 19, Dan, Reagan, Madison, Natalie and Phoenix are 16, Hamilton and Jonah are 18, and the Starling Triplets and Nellie are 21. **

* * *

(Dan's POV)

Whoever was doing this would pay. I mean, Reagan is cool and all but seduce her?

That's crazy!

As I walked around the Cahill manor, I saw her sitting near the pool. I had to admit that she looked pretty under the sun, and… Whoa. Where did _that _came from?

I walked towards her and saw that she was doing her homework.

"Hey, Reag" I said to her, smiling. She looked up from her notebook and smiled a tiny smile.

"Hey, Dan"

"So… what are you doing?" I asked.

"My math homework" Reagan answered me, and then mumbled "I hate this"

I frowned lightly and sat down next to her. Looking at the problem she was doing I realized it _was _hard.

"Do you… need any help? Maybe I can help you" I offered, expecting her to yell at me or something. But instead she smiled and said:

"Thanks"

I nodded and helped her. After a few hours we were done with all of her homework.

"So, do you want to go and buy some ice cream, or something?" I asked, remembering what my chapter said:

_1. If you're gonna ask her to go out, it should be something she likes._

She looked surprised for a moment, and then grinned at me.

"I would love too"

For some reason, hearing that made me feel happy.

She went to get changed, and came back down five minutes later. She wasn't wearing the normal tracksuit, but a pair of dark leggings, a T-shirt with the UK flag and black converse.

We walked around until we reached the Park. We sat on a bench and talked.

_2. Ask her about what she likes. Holts aren't used to be the center of attention, so that will make her feel special. _

"So, what's your favorite sport?" I asked her.

She taught about it for a moment and then answered "Ballet"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ballet? That's not a sport"

She looked at me like I offended Thomas Cahill or something.

"_Not a sport? _Do you have any idea of how much pain you go through when you practice? Have you ever tried to do what we do?" Reagan looked more dangerous than Natalie.

I would have answered, but I saw Drew Carter and his buddies. They were the most popular, stupid, meanest, jerkiest and annoying guys on school, and they were coming right at us.

"Well, look at who we have here! If it's Dan Cahill" Drew exclaimed at his friends, and I clenched my fists "And who's here? I don't know you, babe. And trust me, I know every girl"

"If you ever call her 'babe' again, I _will_ do something worse than killing you" I threatened him. Reagan looked both angry at Drew and surprised that I had stood up for her.

Drew glared at me, a look that clearly said that he wanted to kill me and I glared right back.

"You're dead meat, Cahill" he threatened me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

And that was what set him off.

Drew grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the ground. Reagan stood up, ready to kill him, but two guys held her back.

"What? You need your girlfriend to help you? What a baby"

"Let go of me, you scullions! I'll kill you all!" Reagan was kicking and screaming insults at the guys, and all they did was laugh.

Boy, they were dead.

I stood up; fist raised and hit Drew square in the nose. He looked kinda funny with his nose bleeding. That didn't last long.

On a fluent move, he kicked me in the ribs, and then punched me on the ear.

"Dan!" I heard Reagan calling my name, but only faintly.

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

His friends let go of Reagan and advanced towards me, but she kicked them both in the back, making them fall to the ground. Other two guys that I hadn't seen walked to me, and while I punched one, Reagan kicked the other one's ass.

She looked surprised they were so weak, but then she started to laugh lightly. I grabbed her by the hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked her, and she nodded. Then her eyes went wider then plates.

"Dan, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed, forcing me to sit down on the bench. She examined my wounds, but then one of Drew's buddies, John, started to move. Reagan and I looked at each other and nodded. We started to run down the street until we reached the house.

We found Amy sitting in one of the chairs of the Garden, and when she saw us, she almost fainted.

"Dan! Reagan! What happened to you guys?!" she exclaimed, sprinting towards us.

Amy started to check if we had any injuries, and when she saw we did, she almost fainted.

"Sinead! Ned! Ted!" she yelled at the triplets to come. Ted was the first to come, looking like he had been sleeping.

"Amy, what's-" he started to say, but then he saw us. "My God, what happened?"

I told him everything, and Amy looked terrified, while Ted smirked.

"So, you stood up for her?" he asked me, looking extremely amused. Well, until Amy wacked him upside down in the head.

"Ted, focus!" she snapped, and he nodded.

Sinead came out of the Guest House, her lab coat still on.

She had the same reactions as the others, and called Ned. He, in this case, tried to hide a smirk while leading us to their house.

Once we were inside, Sinead took Reagan to her room, while the guys made their way to the living room, me hot I their tracks.

Ned took out the emergency kit, and Ted told me to turn around so they had a good view of my ear.

"It's not broken or anything. It's just a bruise" he informed me as Ned prepared the X-ray machine. How they had one in their living room, I have no idea.

"K, now we just need to check you don't have any broken rib"

After a few minutes, they let me go out as they waited for the results or something.

In the main hall, Reagan was waiting for me. She looked worried and when she saw me, she practically ran.

"Dan! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a couple bruises. What about you?"

"Fine. A few bruises too, but that's it"

We stood there in silence for a while, until she looked up at me.

"Thanks. For defending me back there. It was nice of you" she said, and I smiled.

"It was nothing. Although I'm pretty sure he's gonna kill me at school on Monday" I told her, frowning a little at the end.

She laughed a bit, and looked at me.

"Well, if he does, just tell me and I'll send some Tomas agents after him. Or maybe just Natalie and Ian…"

This time I laughed too, and realized that I had completely forgotten about seducing her.

What was the third rule? Oh yeah, this:

_When she goes back to her room, try to kiss her unexpectedly. She's trained to see her opponent's next move, and she'll definitely not see that coming. And, if she doesn't punch you, she'll kiss you back._

I offered to take her to her room, and she agreed.

Once we were outside her room, she reached to grab the doorknob. Before she entered her room, she turned to look at me and said:

"Leaving a side the whole fight thing, I had fun, really. Though, you still owe me an ice cream"

"I had fun, too"

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and whirled her around. She wanted to ask something but I crashed my lips into hers.

I expected her to punch me or something, but instead she kissed me back. I could have sworn I felt ninjas in my stomach.

Our lips moved in synchrony, and after a minute we broke apart. She looked at me wide eyed and blushed, but I was blushing harder, though.

"I… I better g-go" she stammered and entered her room, but before she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I left to my room, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**I am so happy right now! And not just because this is the longest chapter I have ever written with 1.407 words!** **Yay! But because I finally have time to write and post!**

**K, next chapter is Sinead/Ian. The reason I am doing that couple is because I wanted to try something new, and see how people reacted to it. **

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or for any other chapter, tell me! **

**And also, I may post soon. I don't know when, though. I have a few other stories in my documents, most of them are Crossovers. I have a crossover between Percy Jackson/ the 39 Clues/ Night World of reading the books, a The 39 Clues/Night World one, and I'm thinking of making a crossover between Percy Jackson and others.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Mare.**


End file.
